Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story
by caitlinlewellyn
Summary: Last story in The Truth of Secrets storyline... Check out The Truth of Secrets (/s/9362635/1/The-Truth-of-Secrets) and Bound to the Past (/s/11852242/1/Bound-to-the-Past) before you read this. Reviews are always welcome!
1. The Win

"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." –Oscar Wilde

Reid got a text from an unknown number on the way to help Genevieve. It read, "Zugzwang."

"Drive faster!" Reid cried. He knew what this word meant. He knew that if they didn't hurry he would lose the love of his life, if it hadn't happened already.

When they arrived at the cemetery, the team quickly found the abandon house. Morgan kicked down the door and Hotch went in first. "FBI!"

"Oh look who found you." Peter laughed.

"Let her go Peter! Give us the cure and we can work out a deal." Reid shouted at him.

"Morgan you got a shot at him?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head. "He's too close to Cortese..."

"Oh you can have her. She's a dead woman anyway. You'll never find the cure!" Peter looked at Genevieve and kissed her. "Goodbye sweetheart. My work is done here." He dropped his weapons.

Morgan came over to arrest him. "Get away from her! You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Genevieve Cortese."

Hotch went over to Genevieve. "Cortese can you hear me?" He kneeled next to her. She tried to tell him where the cure was, but she could barely breathe. "You can do it. What are you trying to say?"

Peter scoffed. "Like I said her lungs feel like they are on fire. There is no way she is talking."

Cortese coughed. "Tim... Timothy... Burke..."

Reid smiled at her and stroked her hair. "She's stronger than you know."

"Get him out of here and get a medic in here!" Hotch ordered Morgan. "Cortese, who is Timothy Burke?"

"It's Peter's father, the man that killed her parents." Reid told him.

"Buried... Cure... Burke... I'm sorry..." Genevieve coughed.

Reid kissed her forehead, while the medic put an oxygen mask on her. "Hotch... What do we do? We can't just watch her die!"

"Stay with her!" Hotch grabbed some shovels and went out to the others. He gave shovels to Morgan and Rossi. "Let's go save her." They went to Timothy Burke's grave.


	2. The Cure

"Jeez, you've just been getting hurt all over the place the past couple of days, huh?" Reid stroked her hair.

Cortese laughed a bit. She noticed his head was bleeding and took off her oxygen mask. "Your head... Are you... okay?"

He put it back on her. "Yeah, I am fine. Better than you must be."

The medic worked on her wounds. She took the mask back off. "Spencer... If I die..."

"You are not going to die!" JJ walked in.

Reid put the mask back on her. "Baby she's right, you will not die. Keep that mask on."

Reid held her hand through the pain. They had moved her to the ambulance but did not take her to the hospital so they could get her the cure as soon as possible. "JJ, where is Hotch?" He stroked Genevieve's hair.

"Defiling Timothy Burke's grave with Rossi and Morgan." She said.

"They need to hurry up she only has 30 minutes left!" He was so frustrated.

Cortese took her mask off again. "It's six feet deep... It can't be..." She tried to say 'easy' but it came out wrong. She tried so hard to make it sound right.

Reid put the mask back on her. "Hey, it's okay. It's going to be just fine."

She coughed up blood.

Hotch ran over to the ambulance with the cure. "Here." He gave it to the medic.

"Are you sure that is it, Hotch?" Reid asked.

"It was the only thing in with the body." He said.

Cortese closed her eyes as soon as the medic gave her the cure. He checked her pulse. "She's stable."

"She'll be just fine kid. Now relax." Morgan smiled at Reid.

"We're going to get her to the hospital and get her under their observation." The medic said. "One of you can come with us."

"I'll go. She's my girlfriend..." It was the first time Reid put a term to what they were.

Hotch and the others exited the ambulance. "We'll meet you there Reid."


	3. The Recovery

"Wow. Miss Cortese, you have a lot of visitors." Her doctor came in the room.

"Will she be okay?" JJ asked.

"We ran a few tests and she seems to be in a coma. We believe it to be caused by a small seizure that was caused by the drug she was given."

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Rossi asked.

"There is no way to tell when she will wake, but we will keep an EEG hooked up so we can monitor her brain waves. I have seen several cases of the drug she had in her system, except none of them had the cure like she did..." The doctor explained.

"Peter was probably testing it out for her." Hotch said. "Thank you doctor. Please let us know if anything comes up."

"Of course." He left the room.

"We should all be getting home and to bed." Hotch said.

"Kid you coming?" Morgan asked.

"No I am going to stay with her." He sat in the chair by her bed and held her hand.

"Strauss doesn't expect us to come in tomorrow, but I am assuming everyone will drop by her room tomorrow so I'll see you then." Hotch left with the rest of the team except for Reid and Rossi.

Rossi walked over to Cortese. "Wake up soon sweetie." He kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow Reid." He left.

"See you soon..." Reid said.

* * *

A month goes by and Reid stops by her hospital room every morning before work. "Hey beautiful. What can I talk to you about today? So there are murders just like cases we already solved. So the silencer, the amputees, everything!"

Rossi came in. "Hey Reid."

"Hey Rossi. What's up?" He asked.

"I brought some flowers. The old ones were dying." He replaced them. There was one wall in her room dedicated to gifts. There were vases with flowers, get well cards and balloons, and stuffed animals.

"You guys have gotten her so much stuff." Reid laughed and kissed the back of Genevieve's hand.

"Hey I just brought some flowers and a card. You should blame Henry and Jack for all the stuffed animals. They know that Genevieve risked her life for theirs so they want to thank her. Morgan and Garcia got all the balloons... It is a little ridiculous though." Rossi laughed. "She is going to have to dedicate a room in her house for all of this when she gets home."

"It will definitely be a surprise for her when she wakes up... If she wakes up... I talk to her all the time in hopes she can hear it. I feel like if she can hear me it might help her wake up faster. I have been telling her all about our cases at the BAU, what is happening in the world, and our lives." Reid ran his fingers through her hair.

"That is very nice of you Reid." Rossi smiled.

"I brought her a teddy bear!" Jack ran in and held the bear out for Rossi and Reid to see.

"Another one?" Rossi laughed. "She's going to have a lot of them to put on her bed when she gets home."

"We couldn't leave the store without it." Hotch explained.

"I can understand that. The doctors tell you anything they haven't told us before?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Same old stuff, she will wake up when she wakes up." Hotch went over to Cortese and placed a hand on her wrist.

"It's been a month already. They can only keep her here for so long before..." He started to tear up.

"No. Don't think like that Reid." Rossi pat him on the back.

"I can't lose her Rossi... I love her." He smiled.

"Jack go give her the bear so we can get you to school." Hotch told his son. Jack went and set the bear on the bed by her.

The EEG machine beeped. Reid looked up at it then back at Genevieve. He hit the call button. "Baby can you hear me?" He squeezed her hand. She squeezed his hand back. "Oh hey." He smiled. "Squeeze again if you can hear me..."

"She squeezed your hand?" Hotch asked.

Genevieve squeezed again. "Good job baby." He kissed her head. The nurse came in. "She is responding. The machine showed increase in brain activity and she is squeezing my hand."

The nurse came over and looked in Genevieve's eyes with her light. "Pupils are responsive." She took her hand from Reid. "Squeeze my hand if you can understand me." Genevieve did what she was told to. "I will go get her doctor." The nurse left.

"I am going to call the rest of the team." Hotch stepped into the hallway.

"It's got to be a good sign she is responding." Rossi said.

"It has to be." Reid agreed. "Come on baby. You can do it. Just wake up. Open your eyes." Genevieve squeezed his hand and wouldn't let go. "Hey that's my girl. That's a step in the right direction."

"Everyone is on their way here." Hotch came back in.

"You hear that Gen? You have to wake up now or Garcia is going to be mad you gave her false hope." Reid laughed.

"Spence?" Genevieve asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah. I am right here." Reid smiled at the sound of her voice.

She opened her eyes slowly and when she got them focused she smiled at Reid. "Spencer!"

"There she is!" Rossi smiled.

She sat up a bit with Reid's help. "Wow, that is a lot of color on that wall..." She laughed, seeing the wall with all the get well presents.

"Sweetheart... You have been in a coma for the past month." Reid told her.

"I was out for a month?" She asked.

"Yeah, you had us all worried." Hotch told her.

Garcia came in with Morgan. "We got here as soon a—Genevieve!" She ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh!" Genevieve winced a bit. "Hey Garcia."

"Sorry..." Garcia stopped hugging her.

"It's okay." Genevieve smiled.

The doctor came in and checked her out. She told Reid that she thought she heard him because she had dreams of the cases they solved while she was out. The doctor released her a few days later. The team helped her get settled back at home. Reid helped her inside. The drug Peter gave her still had some lasting effects. He got her settled on the sofa with a blanket and sat by her, holding her close. "Comfortable darling?" He asked.

She nodded. "Can we all go into the theater and watch a movie?" They all did just that.


	4. The Relapse

A week after Cortese came home from the hospital. Reid woke up to get ready for work. He turned over and smiled at Genevieve before he got up to take a shower. Genevieve came into the bathroom soon after and threw up. "Baby?" He got out and threw a towel around his waist. "Are you okay?" He rubbed her back.

She nodded and got up. "I just don't feel that well... I am going to go back to bed." She looked at him. "You are so handsome." She laughed and blew him a kiss. "Would kiss you but don't want to get you sick if I am contagious." She went back to the room and fell back asleep.

"Okay..." Reid finished getting ready. When he was about to leave for work he went over and kissed her head. "Bye baby... You're burning up..." His phone rang but he ignored it. "Baby..." He tried to wake her. "Baby!" She opened her eyes a bit. He ran and got a thermometer. His phone stopped ringing. When he started taking her temperature his phone rang again. "Hello?" He answered.

"Reid? Get to the office now we have a case." Hotch said.

Reid took the thermometer out when it beeped. "104... Hotch I need to get Genevieve to the hospital. Her temperature is 104."

"Yes! Get her to the hospital. We can manage." Hotch said. "Keep me updated."

"Will do sir." He hung up and picked her up, wrapping a blanket around her. "You're going to be okay."

He got her to the hospital and the doctors took care of her. He was so worried. They managed to get her fever down and they went home. Reid worked from home while he took care of her. "Baby do you want some soup?" He asked while he was on the phone.

"Yes please..." She curdled up on the sofa.

"How is she Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Fever's down. She's just really weak now. Doctor said she should be feeling better in a week and can come back to work with his approval two weeks after that." He smiled at her. "So the unsub escalated. The first was abducted alone and the second with his girlfriend." He said on speaker.

"Connie is obviously a necessity since he kept her." Genevieve said from the door, holding Reid's copy of the file. "Somehow she fits into his fantasy..."

"Gen, go lie back down." Reid told her.

"Spence... Let me help." Genevieve said and sat at a chair at the bar.

"Cortese is right. That is probably the only thing keeping Connie alive." Rossi said.

"So what we know is that we have a unsub with a fantasy or a deep desire that requires the man to look a specific way." Blake said. She had joined the team a bit after Cortese went into the coma. Strauss had been thinking about hiring her on for awhile and reached out to her along with Cortese to fill Prentiss's spot.

"Yeah. Since he rejected Justin so quickly, he's probably looking for a replacement as we speak." Cortese said.

"Thanks for the new insight Cortese. It's good to hear your voice working again but rest up. Okay sweetie?" JJ smiled.

"Got it. Call us if you need more help though." Genevieve smiled. Reid hung up.

The team called Reid for more help later. Genevieve was asleep with her head in his lap. He took good care of her. The team caught Adam Rain and saved Connie and the others. They all decided to head to Rossi's except Hotch, who went to visit Beth in New York. It was the first time Genevieve had been out of the house since she woke up from her coma.


	5. The Replicator

Cortese was finally allowed back in the field. She came in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Genevieve!" Garcia ran to her. "Welcome back! Did Reid give you flowers for your first day back?"

"Oh no. These are for JJ. They just came into the reception desk." Genevieve smiled.

"From who?" JJ asked.

"I would assume Will." Genevieve laughed.

"Or someone's got some 'splainin' to do!" Garcia laughed. "Open it. Open it, open it!"

Reid came over and rubbed Genevieve's back. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Will's just not a flower bouquet type of guy..." JJ opened the note. "Zugzwang..."

"What? Let me see that." Reid took it.

Cortese's heart sank. Reid had told her his side of her abduction. "Peter texted you that..."

"He's in jail though. They wouldn't let him buy flowers in jail to send here, plus he would send them to Genevieve not JJ." Garcia said.

"We never found the phone though. It was also a burner phone. It could have been anyone. Baby he is locked up, you will be just fine. I will never let him hurt you again." Reid kissed her cheek.

"What if it was the Replicator?" JJ asked.

They all went to the round table room. Strauss came in. "I just came from the Director's office. He doesn't like the idea that his agents are being taunted and he wants me to keep him personally in the loop. Catch me up, please."

"Okay... The flowers cleared all of our security checkpoints. Which means there's no explosives, no chemical residue. Nothing." Reid said.

"They were ordered from a local florist—Wendy's Bloomers." Garcia brought up the order on her laptop. "I checked Wendy, her bloomers, the employees, the delivery service. They all came out clean. I managed to track down the credit card. It was a stolen card number, and it was ordered by a prepaid cell phone in Philadelphia."

"It's all about the message he is trying to send." Blake said.

"But they were sent to JJ. Why her?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, the original Zugzwang taunt was directed at me." Reid looked at Genevieve.

"If it's directed at one of us, it's directed at all of us." Genevieve told him.

"It's only a matter of time before taunts turn into threats." Hotch said. "I am posting security details at each of our homes."

"He's communicating directly. What exactly is he trying to say?" Blake asked.

"That the game has changed." Hotch explained. "First he was chasing us, copying the cases we had solved. Now it is our turn to chase him."

"Tag, we're it." Cortese said.

* * *

The team went to Philadelphia where a woman was found exsanguinated with her eyelids removed. The flowers were ordered from the same city so they wanted to get there as soon as possible. Before they landed another body was found, when they got to the crime scene they saw a picture of Hotch on the body.

"It's impossible to tell when or where this photo was taken." Reid held the picture of Hotch. "It's shot on a telephoto lens and the frame's too small."

"Well, his message is getting clearer. He's not just taunting us, now he's targeting us." JJ said.

"He must have channeled years of anger to come up with a plan as intricate as this." Cortese said.

"This is his way of torturing us." Morgan chimed in. "This isn't just about anger. This is about revenge."

"For what? If we can figure that out that's how we'll catch him." Blake said.

"First it was Reid with the text, then me with the flowers, now Hotch." JJ stated. "Which one of us is next?"

They figured out the connection between the victims, they were both nurses. The director and the attorney general wanted the BAU off the case, but Strauss fought for them because they convinced her they were the best men and women for the case. Rossi figured out the unsub was Donnie Bidwell, the man who was the primary suspect before they caught Kemper. They brought him into the station.

Rossi couldn't get him to talk so JJ and Cortese went in to interrogate him. "Hi, Donnie." Cortese said. "I'm Dr. Cortese and you have already met Agent Jareau."

"You sure you don't want to take your meds?" JJ asked him. "Go ahead." He took some. "So I was reading through your file, and I saw you have two kids."

"Girls, right?" Cortese asked. "Sophie and Laura?"

"Lauren." He corrected her.

"Right." She brought up a picture and showed him. "They are beautiful."

"I have a little boy and I don't know what I would do if someone took him from me." JJ tried to connect with him. "I know your girls are older now, but think about how hard it will be for them."

"If you cooperate with us, you can make things much easier for everyone." Cortese said.

They got him to talk. Reid and Hotch found more photos and the missing eyelids under his bed. He said that the FBI ruined his life and he got no apology from them. He confessed to the murders. They mentioned the copycat and he knew nothing about it. He lawyered up and they left him with his phone call. He ended up taking all of his medication and died in route to the hospital. They figured out that Bidwell was just a pawn in the Replicator's game and went after the trail he left, which led to Pittsburgh. SWAT, Pittsburgh PD, and the team went into the building they tracked him to in order to take him down. They were not expecting to find what they did. There was a woman in the middle of a room, dead. They also found boards with photographs of each of them with the word "Zugzwang" written everywhere.


	6. The Brothers Hotchner

The team went on solving other cases while they still looked into the Replicator case. They had just solved a case in Detroit where couples were being murdered and put in their cars. The team needed a break so Reid suggested they all go to a fancy dinner.

"This was such a good idea baby." Genevieve got dressed in a beautiful blue dress. She came out and moved her hair to one side. "Zip me up?"

He zipped her up. "You look so beautiful." He kissed her. "Are you ready? We should head out."

They went to the restaurant. The whole team was there already. "Gen, Reid! Over here!" Rossi smiled.

"Hey guys." Genevieve went over to them.

They had a nice meal. Once everyone was pretty much done Reid stood up. "I would like to propose a toast to my family and especially to my beautiful girlfriend, Genevieve Cortese." They all put their glasses together and Genevieve blushed. "I love you so much baby." He kissed her.

She kissed him back. "I love you too. I'll be right back. I got to go to use the ladies' room." Genevieve went to the restroom.

"Do you have it on you?" Garcia asked Reid. Reid pulled out a tiny box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Oh my gosh, it is beautiful!" She squealed.

"When you gonna do it pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"In the morning before work. She isn't the kind of girl that likes grand gestures. I had a coffee cup engraved on the inside…" He showed them a picture.

* * *

Genevieve woke up the next morning. Reid wasn't in bed next to her which was weird. "Spence?" She went looking for him. She found him in the kitchen. "You're cooking breakfast before work?" She hugged him from behind.

"What I can't treat my girlfriend to a nice breakfast every now and again?" He turned around and kissed her, holding her close. "There is some coffee on the bar for you."

"Why thank you." She kissed him and went to the bar. "Babe this coffee cup is em-" She read what it said on the inside. 'Good morning beautiful. Will you marry me?' Reid looked at her waiting for an answer. She put down the cup and ran to him. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She kissed him.

He kissed her back and took the ring out of his pocket, getting down on one knee and placing it on her finger. "Would you like some breakfast, my beautiful fiancée?"

She nodded and they ate an amazing breakfast. "Who knew you knew how to cook." Genevieve laughed and kissed him. "You know we do have a little time before work..." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Reid laughed and kissed her, picking her up and taking her to the sofa. They were just getting comfortable when her phone rang. She went to answer it. "We got a case?" He asked.

She nodded. "We'll be right there Rossi." She hung up and turned to Reid. "Hotch found a case in New York."

They went into work and Hotch held a video conference to inform everyone about the case. The victims overdosed on a drug that contained PMMA and literally boiled them from the inside out. After a little girl's parents died at the dinner table from PMMA in their wine, they sent Hotch's brother, Sean in to find out what his friend, Thane was up to. Thanks to Sean they brought in Thane and a girl who were in on the tainted supply. They figured out how the drugs were being distributed, Reid and Morgan went to talk to a local shopkeeper and found out someone sold him discounted wine then came back and bought the remaining stock at normal price. Garcia worked her magic and helped the team figure out that the father of a girl who overdosed on ecstasy was their unsub.

Strauss went over to the rest of the team. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm exhausted. I'm gonna head to the hotel and take a bath." She smiled at Rossi.

"I could drive you." Blake said. "I'm heading that way."

"Thank you, Alex. So I'll see everyone on the jet tomorrow." She smiled again at Rossi and he smirked back.

"Could you be any more obvious?" JJ laughed after Strauss left.

"I think I preferred you before you were a profiler." Rossi said.

"Really?" JJ laughed.

"I ship it." Genevieve smiled. "I'm going to go find Spence."

"Congrats by the way Gen!" Rossi called after her.

"Thanks." She looked at her ring, smiling and went out to find Reid.

* * *

Garcia was on her computers when all her systems started going berserk. "That's not right. What's happening?" It started showing pictures of the team in New York. "What… What… What?" She read Zugzwang all over her screens. "That's… That's what the replicator said… Where is he? How did he get in my—how did he do that?"

* * *

The Replicator came into Strauss's hotel room and took her. She woke up in a black room. She looked around and saw new pictures of the team. She was tied up to a vertical board. She continued to look around some more and across from her was another person tied up to another vertical board. "Cortese?"


	7. The Bait

"The Replicator's here in New York." JJ said. She was on the phone with Will. "He took pictures of us and hacked into Garcia's system. I know, I will. I love you too. Bye." She hung up and answered Garcia, on speaker. "Hey Garcia."

"Are you guys okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I got Derek with me. Everyone is meeting at the hotel." She answered.

"I don't know how he got in." Garcia sounded upset.

"I'm gonna shut down the system before the Replicator can." Kevin reassured her.

"I'm so sorry." Garcia cried. "I check everything. I upgrade constantly."

"It's not your fault, Penelope." JJ said. "He's just that good."

"And he wanted us to know that he's here hunting us." Morgan chimed in.

"Hold on. You got an external override. And if the only way to get in is with the pre-authorized hard line and he didn't get in via Quantico…" Kevin said.

"Oh my God. He was in my house." Garcia freaked out.

* * *

Rossi was trying to call Strauss. "Strauss isn't answering."

"Keep trying. Reid, any luck with Blake?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet. Gen won't answer either…" Reid was so worried.

"Wait she never came to find you?" Rossi asked.

"No. Was she looking for me?" He asked.

Rossi called JJ. "JJ is Cortese with you and Morgan?"

"No she went to find Reid. I assumed she would be with you guys." JJ told him.

Reid tried Genevieve again. He got her voicemail. "Babe where are you? Please call me back." He finally got Blake to answer. "The Replicator's back. We'll pick you up in a few minutes."

They got to the hotel and Rossi went into Strauss's room. The room looked like there was a struggle. There were empty mini bottles of alcohol on the floor. "She wouldn't sleep with the window open…"

"Did something happen to make her drink again?" Hotch asked.

"No! She was working real hard at-" He picked up a chip. "This represents a year sober. She hasn't let go of it since she got it."

Reid answered his phone. "Garcia?"

"The Replicator has Strauss and Gen!" Garcia was watching the live video feed of them on her computers. "Sending you the video now…"

"Gen…" Reid teared up when he pulled the video up.

"Strauss it will be okay. They will find us." Genevieve said in the video. "I believe in our men." She laughed.

Strauss laughed. "Thanks. I needed that."

The Replicator called Rossi. "Hello Agent Rossi. I want the team to pick who lives. Strauss or the newbie?" He laughed.

"We won't do that." Rossi said.

Cortese was so close to cutting through the ties around her wrists when she dropped the knife. "Damnit…" She noticed Strauss was barefoot. She kicked it to her. "Pick it up with your foot and try to get it into your hand. One of us at least needs to get out of here."

Strauss got it and cut through her ropes. She went to help Cortese.

"Zugzwang." The Replicator said and hung up.

Cortese and Strauss heard him coming down. "Run." Cortese said to Strauss. "Just go. I'll be okay…" The video feed went black.

"I got a trace on the video." Garcia said. "Sending you the address now."

The team went to save them. Strauss was hiding in the woods. She came out when the team got there. "David!" She hugged him. She was freezing. "He took her. I am so sorry. I never should have left her in there alone…"


	8. The Catch

Garcia called them. "Guys she just got on a plane."

The team headed back to Quantico. They went to get their things from the hotel and went to the jet. Reid held Genevieve's jacket that was on her bed in the hotel room. "We'll find her kid. You two will have a beautiful wedding and live an amazing life." Morgan smiled and sat by him.

Reid nodded. "You should have seen her face when I proposed. She was so happy." He smiled slightly.

"Why wouldn't she be? She was getting the chance to saying yes to a lifetime with you." Morgan laughed and it made Reid laugh.

* * *

"What do you mean they got through?!" Reid yelled at an officer at the airport. Cortese and the Replicator had gotten off the plane and were not at the airport.

"Reid, stop. Let's go do what we do best." Morgan pulled him back and the team went back to the office.

"He has directly taunted everyone on this team, except for me." Blake said, making a list.

"You may be part of his endgame." Hotch said.

"Then so was Strauss." Blake retorted.

"He chose to use drugging Strauss as his final replication. That's no accident." JJ tried to make sense of it. "Is that a connection to you?"

"Strauss and I had issues during the Amerithrax case." Blake explained. "It started in New York with poison and was delivered by envelopes."

"Why would anyone on the inside hold resentment over that case?" Morgan asked.

"Because that person suffered a professional setback just like Blake, but was patient and psychotic enough to get revenge." Hotch explained.

With Garcia's help they figured out the Replicator was John Curtis. Curtis was demoted in the FBI after the Amerithrax case. He was supposed to take over the field office in New York, but then was shipped to the one in Kansas City. He worked there for many years before he was able to work his way back to DC. He was immediately transferred to the Department of Justice as a part of the intelligence oversight section. All he ever cared about was work because he was a loner and when he lost what he loved most he snapped. The team went to find him and Cortese. They boarded the helicopters.

"HRT will divide us up when we land." Hotch said.

"As you can see from the geo ref'd, he's got plenty of privacy." Garcia said over speaker. "Five and a half acres, 3 structures, house included."

The screen went fuzzy. "Garcia." Hotch said.

"I see it, too, sir." Garcia said. "It must be some sort of system override." An alarm sounded in the helicopter. "What's happening?"

"Autopilot's seized." The pilot said.

"Oh, god." Garcia panicked.

"I got it back." The pilot said when he got the helicopter to stabilize, but soon after the alarm sounded again. "Brace for impact. Mayday, mayday, mayday, mayday, mayday, may-" They crashed. The others ran over to them when they landed.

"Are you guys all right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Reid said, holding his head.

"Where's Blake?" JJ asked.

* * *

"Blake? Hey are you okay?" Cortese asked her when Blake woke up.

"Yeah… Cortese? Where are we?" She asked. They were chained up.

"In a basement I think…" She coughed. She was getting really sick.

The team surrounded the house. They went in. There were pictures of them everywhere. They found Blake and Cortese. JJ went over to Blake and Reid went to Cortese. "Which way did he go?" JJ asked.

"I don't know." Blake said.

"Morgan, you and JJ find him. We've got this." Hotch said.

"Okay baby. Let's get you out of these chains." Reid looked at the locks. "Eight locks. Six keys…" He looked at the keys. "So two will be used twice. Each key is a letter, likely corresponds to a number on the locks." Cortese coughed violently. "Hold on Gen… Please." He looked back at the locks. "Seven… Seventh letter of the alphabet's G."

Genevieve coughed. "What are the other letters?"

"Um, Z, U, W—" Reid stopped.

"Zugzwang…" Cortese said for him.

"It's too easy…" Reid said.

"Of course it is. The seats are pressure sensitive. If Blake or I try to leave the door closes…" Cortese coughed.

Reid got Cortese out of her chains and Hotch got Blake out of hers. "You see him set it up?" Reid asked her.

"No but think about it. Zugzwang… Your best move is not to move at all." Cortese said.

"You are so smart. We will figure something out. We have time." He kissed her head.

Morgan came back in. "He's got the place lined with C-4. We've only got 3 minutes."

"Or not…" Cortese closed her eyes.

"Baby stay awake okay?" Reid put his hand on her cheek.

Hotch was on the phone with Garcia who was blocking the signal to the bomb. "I can only hold it for so long…" She said.

"Everyone get out of the house…" Reid said. "Blake I want you to get up and move away really fast."

"Are you insane?" Blake asked.

"Just do it." Reid said. Blake did as she was told and Reid took her place. "Go Blake. If Gen has to die I want to be the one with her."

"We will figure this out." Blake said and went to join the others.

"Rossi what are you doing? Go…" Cortese said, seeing him standing at the door. He smirked and left.

"You would die to be with me?" Cortese asked Reid.

"I would die for you if I could." Reid said.

"How cute." Curtis laughed. Cortese got up and put him in her chair. The door closed. "Well that wasn't very smart. You would really die for them?"

"Yes. They are family." Cortese said.

"None of you ever appreciated me." Curtis said. "Well at least we'll go out at heroes."

Reid went over to Cortese. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He opened the door and pulled Strauss's chip out of the door. "Zugzwang!" He grabbed Cortese and ran out with her, the door closing behind them.

The team was trying to hash out how to save them when the house blew up. "No…" JJ gasped and hugged Morgan.

Reid limped from around back, holding Cortese up. "It's going to be okay…" He held her close. The team ran over to them. "We're good." He smiled.

"Thanks Rossi…" Cortese coughed and gave him Strauss's chip back.


	9. The New Beginning

Five months later, the team was called in for a case in Wichita, Kansas. A sixteen year old girl had been abducted by her father. The team came in early for a briefing.

"I just put in new brakes. She's running like a dream." Rossi showed Reid a picture of his car.

"I always admired the aesthetic of the classic Torpedo C body, especially in the 1947." Reid said. "They just don't make them like that anymore."

"Yeah, well, I'm lucky to have found it." Rossi smiled. "Uncle Sal would be proud."

"Thank you for coming in, everyone." Hotch came in. "We can get started."

"Okay. Guys, meet Samantha Wilcox, 16-year-old junior in Wichita, Kansas." Garcia said. "Last night she snuck out with her boyfriend, they were attacked, she hasn't been seen since."

"Boyfriend got a broken jaw and a concussion." Morgan read.

"And the description of the attacker matches her father, Eddie Lee Wilcox." Hotch explained.

"Ex-con." Blake looked up at Hotch.

"Oh, is he ever. Still on parole." Garcia brought up Eddie's picture. "Eddie is a car thief and wheel man extraordinaire."

"String of assault charges, too. Been in and out of jail since he was a kid." JJ looked at the file.

"We don't usually work parental abduction cases." Cortese questioned.

"We do when the abduction's violent and dad's a former convict." Rossi said.

"He hasn't been incarcerated in over 3 years." Reid said. "I mean he's had ample opportunity. Why pick yesterday to kidnap her?"

"Well, he beat the boyfriend within an inch of his life to do it, so taking her had to be real important." Morgan said.

"And apparently Eddie was none too pleased that Samantha's mom, Melody had decided to remarry and then move from Chicago to Wichita." Garcia mentioned.

"He lost visitation rights the last time he got locked up." Blake said.

"So the anger about that is the stressor that builds up over the years." Cortese said. "Last night he decides to do something about it."

"This could be vengeance for taking his daughter away." Reid added.

"If it's revenge against the mother, he'll either hurt Samantha or disappear with her." Rossi said.

"She's been missing for over 5 hours, and we know how time sensitive these cases are." Hotch said. "The Amber Alert is expanding?" He paused and took a deep breath. "Every hour… Excuse me." He started to leave the room.

"Hotch?" Cortese got up. He collapsed and she moved toward him. "Aaron!" The team ran to him.

* * *

He was transported to the hospital by ambulance. Rossi and Cortese stayed back with him while the others went to Kansas. "Bleeding internally from what?" JJ asked.

"They think it's probably all the scar tissue." Rossi explained over video chat.

"Torn adhesions from the stab wounds." Reid said.

"George Foyet returns from the grave." Morgan stated.

"What's the prognosis?" Blake asked.

"He's stable right now. Did an ultrasound, but can't seem to see exactly where the bleeding was coming from." Rossi told them.

"He'll need an exploratory laparotomy." Reid added.

"Does Jack know?" JJ asked.

"Not yet, but Cortese called Haley's sister, Jessica. We didn't want to worry the little guy." Rossi told them.

"What about Beth?" Blake asked.

"We left a message, but she's on a business trip in Milan. Look, I know you're all worried. So am I." Rossi said. "But a teenage girl has been abducted, and Hotch would want us to focus on the case, not on him."

"And that's exactly what we're gonna do." Cortese came in to frame with Rossi.

"When the plane lands, Morgan, JJ, I want you to interview Samantha Wilcox's mother." Rossi instructed. "Reid, Blake, you go check out the abduction site. I'm catching the next flight to Wichita and I'll meet you there."

"What about Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Garcia's here. She's not going anywhere. Plus we never said I was getting on that plane." Cortese smiled at him. "Now, let's go find this girl."

* * *

Garcia answered her phone as her and Cortese followed Hotch's bed down to the OR. Hotch was holding Cortese's hand. "Hey Morgan."

"How is he?" Morgan asked.

"He woke up for a bit then lost consciousness again. They are taking him into surgery now." Garcia said.

"Listen, we need those big old brains of yours if you're ready." Morgan said.

"Born ready." She said.

"All right, we need you to check out all of Samantha Wilcox's texts and email correspondence." JJ said.

"Okay. What am I looking for? Anything in particular?" Garcia asked.

"She's been in touch with her dad on the D. L. There might be something in there." Morgan explained.

"Oh, and check ViCAP for any recent armed robberies between Wichita and Eddie Lee Wilcox's last known address in Chicago." JJ said.

"Why?" Garcia asked. A nurse pushed her back. They got Hotch to let go of Cortese's hand and made her stay back. Garcia put Morgan and JJ on speaker.

"Well, according to Samantha's mom, Eddie may have been more than a car thief." Morgan said.

"How much more?" Cortese asked.

"Armed robber more." Morgan answered. "He may be running from something work related."

"Got you. They just wheeled Hotch into the surgery right now." Garcia said.

"All right, keep us posted." Morgan said.

"We will." Cortese said.

* * *

Cortese was holding Hotch's hand. She was asleep sitting by his bedside. Garcia was up, writing in a notebook, when she noticed him wake up. "Hi, sir. Welcome back."

Garcia's voice woke Cortese. "Hotch?" She smiled.

"Do you feel okay? Do you need anything?" Garcia asked.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, weakly.

"You had internal bleeding because of when Foyet stabbed you. They performed emergency surgery. You're going to be just fine now." Cortese told him.

"Where is Jack?" Hotch asked.

"He's at home with Jessica. Should I go call them?" Cortese asked.

"Garcia can you do it? Cortese stay here..." Hotch asked.

"Of course." Garcia went to call them.

"I need my phone..." Hotch told Cortese. Cortese went over and got it, handing it to him. "Thanks. I need to call Beth."

"You do that. I am going to call Spence, so the team knows you are okay." Cortese smiled and went to call Reid. "Hey. He's awake."

"Good. How are you? You sound tired." Reid said.

"I'm good. You save Samantha?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Good." Cortese watched the door open and Jack ran in. She smiled. "Hey Spence..."

"Yeah?"

"You want to get married?"

"I proposed to you. Of course I do." He laughed.

"Not what I meant. When you get back, let's get married..."


	10. The Wedding

Genevieve had her mother's dress altered to be more modern and fit her better. It was a beautiful white gown with a silver belt around the waist. JJ had done her hair so that is was out of her face, yet down with curls. Garcia had done her makeup with a beautiful smoky eye and red lipstick. Rossi came into the room. "Oh, sei bellissima!"

"Grazie, Rossi. I have a question for you..." She looked serious.

"Anything." He smiled.

"Well with both my parents gone, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle... Would you?" She smiled at him.

He teared up. "Of course."

Genevieve hugged him. "Okay let's finish your look." JJ pulled her away and put her veil on her. "You are to be married in T-minus five minutes."

After she was completely ready, they all went to the back door. The wedding was at Genevieve's house in the backyard. They had Henry come down the aisle first with the rings, then Will, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia. Finally Genevieve came out with Rossi. Reid saw her and could not hold back tears.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked.

"I do." Rossi took Genevieve's hand, kissed it and placed it in Reid's hand.

"You look beautiful." Reid smiled at Genevieve.

"Thank you and you look so handsome." She returned the compliment.

"Genevieve and Spencer have written their own vows." The minister informed everyone.

Reid looked at Genevieve. "I could not work out what I wanted to say to you... I want to speak from the heart even though everyone thinks I am just brains. Our lives are work and that is one thing I love about us, because we work together we get what the job entails. Our work is messed up and you are the one thing that makes it better. You are the light in a very dark tunnel and I will be happy to take you as my wife."

Genevieve smiled at him. "Today, surrounded by the ones we love, I chose you Spencer to spend the rest of my life with. I am honored to be your wife and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

"Can we have the rings?" The minister asked.

Henry brought them over. "Here, Uncle Spencer."

"Thanks buddy." Reid took them and gave his to Genevieve.

"Do you Spencer Reid take Genevieve Cortese to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." He said and Genevieve put his ring on his finger.

"Do you Genevieve Cortese take Spencer Reid to be your husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." She smiled and Reid put her ring on her finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

Reid kissed Genevieve passionately and everyone cheered. They had a wonderful reception. Everyone went to see them off when they left for their honeymoon. They decided to go to Genevieve's home across the pond. He carried her over the threshold. "Here we are Mrs. Reid." He kissed her and put her on her feet.

"That we are Mr. Reid." She got his jacket off. The next thing they knew they were lying together in bed, naked. "Wow." She turned over onto his chest.


	11. The Return

Genevieve came in after Reid. Garcia ran to her and gave her a hug. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." Genevieve returned the hug.

"How was the honeymoon? We saw pictures. You two look so happy." Garcia smiled.

"We are. We saw pictures of The Black Queen. Very sexy Garcia, sad I missed that one." She laughed. She went over to Reid and leaned on him.

"Tired babe?" He held her.

She nodded. "I need coffee. Want some?" She walked over to the coffee bar. She noticed Rossi in his office and went up to him. "Knock, knock."

"Hey. How was the honeymoon?" He smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing something was bothering him.

The team went off to Cleveland while Rossi went to find an old friend in Los Angeles. They got back. Genevieve and Reid walked out with JJ. "Got any plans JJ?" Reid asked.

"Sleep." She laughed.

"Spence and I are going to a Korean Film Festival in Georgetown if you would like to tag along." Genevieve smiled.

"Yeah they probably aren't subtitled yet but I am willing to whisper translations." Reid suggested.

"Sounds fun, but I am really tired." JJ said.

"Alright. Get some sleep." Genevieve smiled.

They rode the elevator down and said goodbye to JJ. JJ went to call a private number when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream out but they had a rag over her mouth.

* * *

Will brought Henry into the office. "I am telling you Hotch, something is wrong. JJ still hasn't shown up."

"I have Garcia tracking her car now. Agent Sharp," He stopped a woman in the hallway. "Can you take Agent Jareau's son to my office? It's an emergency."

"Yes, sir." Sharp took Henry.

"Yeah I found it. It's on the south side of the street." Garcia said on the phone with Genevieve. "Yeah they are here. Okay. See you soon." She hung up when Hotch and Will walked in. "JJ's car is parked on Constitution. Morgan, Reid, and Genevieve are on their way."

"Find Matt Cruz. He will know what's going on." Will said.

"Section chief Matt Cruz?" Garcia asked. Will nodded. "Grant, it's Garcia. I need to speak with Matt Cruz." She said on the phone.

They found out Cruz was missing too. They put Will and Henry into protected custody and started their search for JJ and Cruz.

Reid, Garcia, and Genevieve went to look at the files in SCIF. "Most of these files are kept on hard copy to prevent digital espionage."

"Okay it's a good thing two of us can read 20,000 words a minute. Go team power couple!" Garcia said.

Rossi and Blake went to check out JJ's foxhole in her old liaison office. It was there they learned about Integrity and they brought it to Reid.

"Whatcha thinking babe?" Genevieve saw him thinking.

"Garcia cross-reference keyword "Integrity" against Middle East operations dating back to 2010." Reid said. "Focusing specifically on military action taken against Osama Bin Laden and/or Al-Qaeda."

"Now we're talking. Woah." Garcia looked at the screen, wide-eyed.

"What'd you find?" Genevieve asked.

"A ghost file in a ghost folder on a ghost server that no one wants me to know about." She told them.

They found a photo of JJ, Cruz, and Strauss in the Middle East and learned that a man named Hastings was killed by the man that has JJ and Cruz. The State locked them out of the investigation so they called Prentiss in to help. They thought that Cruz was in on it and that JJ was in even more trouble. Although the man on the inside wasn't Cruz, it was Hastings. They found JJ because she had sent out panic codes. Hotch helped Cruz while the rest of the team was on the roof with JJ and Hastings. Hastings was thrown off the roof after fighting with JJ and Prentiss. The team was so happy to see that JJ again. They all went out for drinks.

"It's nice to finally meet you Emily." Genevieve smiled.

"Yeah we have heard great things." Blake agreed.

"All lies." Prentiss laughed.

"How long do we have?" Hotch asked.

"Six hours." Prentiss answered.

"Too soon." Garcia sighed.

"Longer than we had yesterday." Rossi smiled.

"I still cannot believe Reid got married." Prentiss laughed.

"Yeah now there are literally two Reids." Morgan said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Best man I know." Genevieve kissed Reid.


	12. The Angels and Demons

Genevieve and Reid walked into work. "Tell Hotch I'll be right there. Just need to use the loo." She kissed him and took off to the restrooms.

Reid walked into the offices. "So we finally got Henry to sleep, we are about to have some alone time, just mommy and daddy and I get the call..." JJ sighed.

"Ah, dusting off the cobwebs?" Morgan teased.

"Inappropriate!" Garcia pushed him. "Seriously though, how long has it been?" She asked JJ.

"Too long." JJ said.

"Do we know what the case is?" Blake asked.

"Not yet. Hotch just said to drop everything and get back here." Rossi said.

"I'll watch Henry. You two just need alone time, no kids, no bad guys." Garcia said.

"Cruz?" JJ asked, seeing Cruz in Hotch's office.

"Yes go on a cruise!" Garcia agreed.

"No, no, no. Matt Cruz." JJ nodded to Cruz.

"Let's get started." Hotch said to them.

They went to the round table room. "How are those ribs?" Cruz asked JJ.

"Still hurts when I laugh. You?" She smiled.

"Scars impress the ladies." He smiled back.

They started briefing the team. Cortese came in about halfway through. "Sorry I'm late." She looked a little pale.

"You okay?" Reid whispered when she sat down.

She nodded. "We still need to talk." She whispered back.

* * *

They went to Texas to consult on the murder of prostitutes. "Morgan and Reid, go talk to anyone working the streets last night and see if they saw anything. Dave and Blake, go to the coroner, see if you can learn anything there. JJ, Genevieve, and I will go to the station with the sheriff and start interviewing friends and family." Hotch gave out the assignments.

JJ, Genevieve, and Hotch met some very enthusiastic officers at the sheriff's station. JJ went to talk to Abigail's sister and Genevieve worked with Hotch.

Reid and Morgan went to Joe's bar and found out Abigail's last date's name was Mack the Knife. Morgan gave a girl, who seemed a little nervous and scared, his card. They left after asking if they could come back later. "Of course. Nothing to hide." The bartender replied.

JJ thought they may be looking at a team because Abigail had called her sister and told her that "they" were coming to get her. "The signature of the cutting is too specific and nothing about the crime scene indicates a partner." Genevieve shook her head. A preacher came in and talked to them about Lucas. They found out he was a male prostitute.

* * *

The girl Morgan had talked to at the bar was found murdered. The officers on scene went to cut her down but Reid stopped them so they could look at the scene undisturbed. "Cuts were done postmortem. The gunshot is what killed her." Reid examined her.

"How can you tell?" An officer asked.

"The lack of blood flow and scar tissue shows us that." Genevieve explained. "If she was alive when the cuts were done there would be a lot more blood on her back…" She covered her mouth. "Excuse me." She walked away.

Rossi watched her. "It means this wasn't S & M. It was symbolic."

"You smell that?" Reid asked.

"Lavender." Rossi agreed.

"Mostly around her legs."

"Reid can you look into it? I don't trust the coroner to do it."

"Yeah." Reid went to check on Genevieve. "Baby you okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed to take a breather." She smiled at him.

* * *

They gave the profile and categorized the killer as a male in his 30s who was a wound collector. He is strong and works with his hands and drives a truck or large vehicle, which allows him to move the bodies and carry the tools to pose his victims.

Garcia found Tabitha's escort payment records; the last one was labeled Mack. They traced it back to a principal and Rossi and Blake went to interview him. He had been with all the victims and the reason they called him Mack the Knife was not because he cut them, it was because they cut him.

Reid and Genevieve had determined the lavender was religious in nature. They determined it was probably Preacher Mills because Abigail's sister had come in asking about him. Garcia found out that Mills had a secret past. He had cut a woman and when she was questioned about it she said he was marking her as his property. Although there was no attempted murder charge, so they determined he was not their unsub. They were now looking for someone who was framing Mills.

They could not find Mills. He was not at his house and he was not at the bar, although they did find a kilo of cocaine at his place. They found him at El Lobito's Diner. "Blake, Reid and Genevieve go with the sheriff. Dave and I will coordinate a response here." Hotch instructed.

Reid tried to call Mills. "The Preacher's not answering."

"Keep trying. He needs to know that we know he didn't do this." Blake said.

Reid tried again. They arrived on scene. No patrons were in the restaurant because it was closed but they still didn't know if he was alone or not.

"Guys I got movement. We should move in now." One of the officers said.

"Actually we are better setting up a perimeter first." Reid said. "Then we can open up a line of communication."

A shot hit one of the officers. "Shots fired. Shots fired!" An officer yelled. They all got back and began shooting at Mills.

Blake went to grab the injured officer and pull him back. "Blake get back!" Genevieve yelled, trying to cover her.

"Blake!" Reid went to grab her and got shot.

"Spence!" Genevieve screamed, she grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. JJ ran over and helped Blake move the injured officer, but he got shot before they could move him. "Baby. Listen to me. Stay with me." Genevieve tended to his neck wound. Blake came over to help while JJ and Morgan continued firing at Mills. "Blake go help Morgan and JJ. I got him."

Blake nodded and went inside with JJ and Morgan. Mills shot Morgan.

Reid touched his wound and looked at the blood. "Hey don't. Look at me. Focus on me." Genevieve helped Reid.

Morgan woke up with two bullets in his vest and went back to firing at Mills.

"I need a medic now!" Genevieve yelled. "Hey look at me." She smiled at Reid.

"Guess it's my turn to be injured…" Reid laughed lightly.

"Hey, no. You will be okay." She teared up. "Stay right here with me. Okay? Eyes on me." Reid nodded and started to drift. "Hey, no. You have to stay with me. Got it? You know why?" She smiled at him. "Because you will get the chance to meet your baby." She put his hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" He smiled weakly. "That was our talk?"

She nodded. "Yes. Focus on our baby." Reid smiled but drifted. "No, no, no. Open your eyes! I need help! Hurry!" Genevieve cried.

* * *

Morgan, Blake and JJ chased Mills. Morgan ended up shooting and killing Mills. "Suspect is down. Suspect is down." JJ said into her radio.

"We got this covered." An officer said. "One of yours is in bad shape." Morgan, JJ and Blake ran back.

Genevieve was on the phone with Hotch, Rossi, Cruz, and Strauss. She followed Reid and the medics. "Any casualties?" Cruz asked.

"One. Coleman." She told him.

"How is Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Not good." Her voice cracked. "We're going to the hospital. I'll call you back." She got in the ambulance with Reid. Morgan got in with them to have his injuries looked at.

"It sounded like a teakettle. Do you hear it?" Reid said.

"What?" Morgan asked. "Reid?"

His vitals started dropping. "Pressure's dropping. Pulse is thready. Starting a large-bore IV." The medic said.

"Spence? Spence!" Genevieve cried and squeezed his hand.

"Kid, come on stay with us." Morgan told him.

* * *

The team all got there and found Genevieve, sitting twirling her wedding ring. "Hey. How is he?" JJ asked her.

"He's in surgery…" Genevieve felt numb.

"It should have been me." Blake said.

"Hey, no." Genevieve looked angry at her. "Don't do that."

"He pushed me out of the way." Blake said.

"Yeah. We were all doing our job. This is sometimes part of it." Genevieve said.

"He has to make it. He is so young. You two still have so much of your life left." Blake said.

"He'll make it. There is still so much for him to do." JJ smiled. "You know he wants kids? Can you imagine Spence as a dad?"

Genevieve laughed lightly. "Yeah I can."

Garcia came in. "How is he?!"

"Still in surgery. Thanks for coming." Genevieve told her, Cruz, and Strauss.

"We are going to check on Morgan." Garcia said.

They all stood up except Blake. "I'm going to stay here. If that's alright."

They went to Morgan. "How's Reid?" He asked.

"Still in surgery." Genevieve said again.

"Hey chica. How are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Fine." She stayed strong.

"Get your ass over here." He moved over and patted the bed.

Genevieve sat on the bed. The moment Morgan hugged her she burst into tears.

They talked about the case. "I am pretty sure whoever framed Preacher was there." Morgan said. "Preacher didn't fire the first shot."

"Yeah it sounded high pitched. It didn't come from the Mac-10 that Preacher was firing." Genevieve agreed.

The team went to talk to Dinah because everyone involved was connected to her.

Genevieve felt the pager go off. "Spence is out of surgery." She ran back to the waiting room.

The doctor came over to her. "Your husband is incredibly lucky. Two millimeters to the right it would have torn through his carotid artery. It did hit some smaller vessels but we stopped the bleeding. You can see him now."

"Thank you." She turned to Blake. "He's okay." She smiled.

Blake called JJ while she followed Genevieve to his room. Genevieve ran over to his bed and held his hand.

Garcia came in and put some Doctor Who figures on the table attached to his bed. "It will be great when he wakes up and the first thing he sees is this."

"The good Doctor will always make him smile." Blake smiled.

Genevieve smiled at them. She put her head down on the bed. She was so emotionally drained.

"You tired baby?" Reid asked weakly.

"Hey!" She sat up quickly and kissed him.

He kissed back. "Oh look. It's The Doctor." He laughed.

"That was Garcia." Genevieve laughed.

"Good to see you awake." Garcia smiled. "I'll go get you some food." She left.

"Glad to see you are okay Spencer." Blake said.

"Thanks. When this comes off, I'm gonna look just like Boris Karloff." Reid smiled.

Genevieve laughed. Blake smiled. "Yeah. A little green makeup and you'll have the best Halloween costume ever."

He closed his eyes. "Baby you okay?" Genevieve asked. He nodded.

"Hey look who's still awake." Garcia came back in with broth, jell-o, and juice. "Please tell Blake she can go now."

"Go help the team Blake. I got Garcia and my amazing wife by my side. I'm fine." He smiled at her.

"Okay. I'm out of here." She smiled and left.

"Okay. Juice, broth, or jell-o?" Garcia asked.

"Jell-o, my favorite!" He smiled.

Genevieve helped him eat it and listened to Garcia talk about the case with the team. When he was done with his jell-o, she lied down with him, putting her head on his chest.

Garcia went out to get some coffee and when she came back in Reid was fast asleep and she was in a panic. "Penelope?" Genevieve asked.

"We have to get Reid in that wheelchair." Garcia told her.

"Okay what's going on?" She got up. "Reid, sweetie, wake up."

Garcia told her what was happening. They got Reid in the wheelchair and got him out of the room. Garcia pulled the fire alarm. They managed to escape McGregor and they went back into the hospital. "Morgan's on his way."

Genevieve nodded. They got Reid back in bed. "You okay?"

"Just tired." He smiled at her.

"Of course you are. You need some sleep." Garcia smiled. A nurse came in. "How can you sleep though? You're in a hospital, where people are always poking you. He had his meds an hour ago."

"Yeah, post-op antibiotics." The nurse said.

"He had those, too." Garcia said.

"What are you giving him?" Genevieve asked and looked over his shoulder. "Carbenicillin? No he has a severe reaction to beta lactams." She said.

"It's not in his chart." The nurse said and went to give it to him.

"Stop!" Genevieve knocked the meds out of his hand.

Reid took his IV out. The nurse bent over to grab them. "Garcia! He has a gun!" Garcia grabbed Reid's gun.

The nurse grabbed Genevieve and pointed the gun at her head. "Shoot and I shoot her."

"Shoot him." Genevieve mouthed to Garcia and she did just that. "You just saved my life."

"Both their lives." Reid smiled.

"He's still moving… I didn't know how loud… Wow." Garcia was stunned.

Genevieve kicked the nurse's gun away. "Okay Garcia. Give me that." She took the gun out of her hand.

"So loud… Wait did you say both lives?" Garcia asked.

Genevieve nodded. "Yeah he did." She smiled.

Morgan came in. "Everyone alright?"

"You're…?!" Garcia hugged Genevieve.

Morgan, Hotch, and JJ went to the junkyard to stop McGregor. It took a lot of chasing and a lot of shooting but they finally got him. They all got on the jet. Reid was passed out on the couch and everyone was surrounded Genevieve. "Congratulations!" JJ smiled. "I have so many pregnancy tips for you."

Blake took Genevieve and Reid home. She helped Genevieve get Reid into bed and asleep. "Thanks Alex. We'll be good." Genevieve hugged her. "You want a drink?" She smiled.

"Sure." Blake hung out with Genevieve that night. Genevieve got in Reid's bag the next day and found Blake's credentials. "No…"


	13. The End

Reid was sat at his desk, his head in his hands. It was his first day back after being shot and his mind was racing.

"Hey Spence. Good to see you back. You okay?" JJ asked.

"I love that Genevieve got my mom over here for the wedding and that she let her move in with us. Gen is even helping me pay for in home care. Mom is just having a hard time right now and now Gen and I are having kids…" He was so stressed.

"Oh. Spence it will be alright. I bet your mom will get better before the baby comes." JJ hugged him.

"That's the other thing… Gen and I went yesterday to get the first ultrasound…"

JJ smiled. "Did you get a picture?!"

He nodded and handed it to her. "JJ, Gen and I are having twins. Two! At the same time! I am freaking out…"

"Oh wow…" JJ said. "It will be alright. You will be a great dad to your two little ones."

* * *

Six months later, Genevieve was nine months pregnant with the twins. The team went to help figure out why a plane had crashed in Colorado. It turned out the plane had been overridden remotely. The team managed to help save another plane from going down. Reid and JJ went to put some flowers at the crash site. Reid answered his phone. "We are coming home now. We should be home about eleven tonight. Ask Garcia to take you home. I love you."

"Alright. I love you too. Fly safe." Genevieve smiled. She had Garcia take her home. It was around eleven-thirty, she was on the couch, watching television and eating ice cream. "Daddy will be home soon little ones." She smiled and rubbed her belly. "Oh…" She winced and called Reid.

"Hi baby. We just got in. We are leaving the office now." Reid answered.

"Spence… I think I'm in labor…" Genevieve told him. She had gotten up off the couch and put her ice cream away. She went upstairs to grab her bag that they had packed a few weeks ago for when she went into labor. "I can take my car. You just want to meet me at the hospital?"

"I don't know if I want you driving. How far apart are your contractions? Did your water break yet?" Reid asked her.

"Genevieve's in labor?" Morgan asked Reid. Reid nodded.

"I haven't ha—Ow." Genevieve had another contraction. "Like 10 minutes. Water has yet to break."

"Okay. I am coming to get you. Stay on the phone with me." Reid told her. The team all showed up to the hospital, waiting for the Genevieve to have the babies. Genevieve finally got to start pushing after being in labor for twelve hours. "Breathe baby. You are doing fantastic. And push." Genevieve pushed as hard as she could. "Good job baby." She managed to push the first baby out, a boy. "Oh he is precious Gen." Reid smiled at her. Genevieve started going into distress. "Baby?"

"Get her into the OR. We need to deliver the second baby in an emergency c-section." The doctor said.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Reid panicked.

"Just stay with your son. We are going to go save your wife and deliver another healthy baby." A nurse told him.

Reid took the little boy out to the team when he was all cleaned up. "They had to take Gen into surgery after the first baby…" He looked so upset.

"She will be okay kid." Morgan smiled at him.

"Aw, look at the little Reid." Garcia smiled at the baby.

A doctor came out an hour later. "She's out of surgery and awake. We managed to deliver a little girl. They are both waiting for you."

"I'll come get you guys when she is ready for visitors." Reid told the team.

He came back about thirty minutes later. "Everyone ready to meet the newest additions to the BAU family?" He took them to Genevieve's room. She was holding both babies.

"Hey everybody." Genevieve smiled.

"Aw. Look at the little geniuses." Rossi smiled.

"What are their names?" JJ asked.

"Well we decided our mothers' names for our little girl, Diana Elizabeth Reid." Reid smiled and took the little girl from Genevieve.

"Our boy's name was a little harder… We decided to name him after two men that have majorly influenced me in my life." Genevieve smiled. "His name is Aaron Alexander Reid. Alexander after my father and Aaron after the best boss ever."

"I am honored." Hotch laughed.

"Derek, Jennifer, we have a very important question for you two." Genevieve said.

"If something should happen to me and Genevieve we want you two to take care of them. Will you be their godparents?"

"Of course!" JJ and Morgan said at the same time.

Genevieve and Reid smiled at each other. They were so happy to start their little family with their already big BAU family.

"So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty." –Haniel Long


End file.
